Ice Age (franchise)
:For other uses, see Ice Age (disambiguation). Ice Age is a popular computer animated movie franchise, started by Carlos Saldanha and Chris Wedge of the comedy genre on March 15, 2002. Set in the ice age, it follows the adventures of fictional mammals consisting Manny the woolly mammoth, Sid the Ground sloth, Diego the saber-tooth cat, Ellie the woolly mammoth, Crash and Eddie the opossums, Peaches the woolly mammoth, Scrat the saber-tooth squirrel, and Scratte the saber-tooth squirrel (as well as other characters). All movies and shorts have been produced by Blue Sky Studios and distributed by 20th Century Fox. The franchise has received PG rating for peril and mild language. The films have met financial success, grossing over $2 billion worldwide in their theater run. , Manny, Diego, and Scrat, four of the main characters]] Plot Summary ''Ice Age'' (2002) In the ice age period, three animals (Manny the mammoth (Ray Romano), Sid the sloth (John Leguizamo), and Diego the saber-toothed cat (Denis Leary) go into an adventure to return a baby to a human tribe that has left for their campsite; however, Diego had been sent secretly by Soto (Goran Višnjić), the sabers' pack leader, to bring the baby and mammoth to a place known as the Half Peak so they can ambush them and kill them. ''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' (2006) Global warming affects the environment and an immense amount of water threatens to flood the valley our heroes are currently living at. They have to go to the other side of the valley, where there presumably is a giant tree that can act as a boat to save them. Meanwhile, Manny (Ray Romano) is teased about being the last mammoth, but he finds Ellie (Queen Latifah), a female woolly mammoth, who thinks that she's a possum (as she lives with her possum "brothers" Crash and Eddie (Josh Peck and Seann William Scott). ''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' (2009) Manny (Ray Romano) and Ellie (Queen Latifah) are waiting their first baby while Diego (Denis Leary) wonders if he's becoming too soft lately and decides to leave the herd. Sid (John Leguizamo) grows jealous of Manny and Ellie and adopts three apparently abandoned eggs that hatch into T-Rex baby dinosaurs (Carlos Saldanha). The next day, a female T-Rex takes the babies and Sid and the herd follow them, getting into an underground world where dinosaurs lived secretly for millions of years. Meanwhile, they meet a one-eyed weasel named Buck (Simon Pegg), who's been living underground for some time and helps them on their way. ''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' (2012) Sid (John Leguizamo) is reunited with his old family. ''Ice Age: The Revenge of Red Horn'' (2016) After the release of Ice Age: Continental Drift, John Leguizamo, the voice of Sid, said of the fifth installment in the Ice Age film series: "It sounds like they're working on something. So hopefully the answer is YES, but I cannot say for sure."An Interview with the Incomparable John Leguizamo: Ice Age’s Sid the Sloth On December 20, 2013, 20th Century Fox has scheduled the film for July 15, 2016.Ice Age: The Revenge of Red Horn Set for July 15, 2016, Anubis Moves to 2018 Scrat at the beginning of Ice Age: The Meltdown]] Movies have a subplot, where an animal named Scrat makes many comical attempts to bury his acorn, which he loves a whole bunch (probably even more than anything else in the world). Scrat's misfortunes include getting chased by an enormous glacier, being struck by lightning, trying to thaw out his acorn by a fire too long so that it accidentally took the form of a kernel of popcorn, and finally, getting frozen in an ice cube, along with his much sought after nut 20,000 years into the future. Main Characters and Cast *Manny - Ray Romano *Sid - John Leguizamo *Diego - Denis Leary, Rick Pasqualone (Ice Age: The Meltdown (video game)) *Ellie - Queen Latifah *Peaches - Ciara Bravo (Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas), Keke Palmer (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Crash and Eddie - Seann William Scott (Crash), Josh Peck (Eddie), James Arnold Taylor (video games {Crash}) *Scrat - Chris Wedge *Scratte - Karen Disher *Buck - Simon Pegg (films, shorts), James Patrick Stuart (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (video game)) The only character seen on all Ice Age films and shorts is Scrat. Various Information Basic Info Box office statistics Shorts There have been several released short feature films, in which Scrat has been the main character (expect for the third, which focuses on Sid). *''Gone Nutty'' - Ice Age VHS and DVD *''No Time For Nuts'' - Ice Age: The Meltdown DVD and Blu-ray (re-release) *''Surviving Sid'' - Horton Hears a Who! DVD and Blu-ray *''Scrat's Continental Crack-up'' *''Scrat's Continental Crack-up Part 2'' Merchandise plush doll (left bottom), and a Scrat action figure (right)]] The Ice Age series has had a variety of merchandise, including video games, Pez dispensers, plush dolls, action figures, and puzzles for small kids. See also *Ice Age in popular culture References External links *Official website Category:Featured Category:Films